


意外闯入所引起的

by Violet_Black



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 英伦小破团的血族AU





	意外闯入所引起的

吸血鬼Au  
设定一览：  
Asa血族少年，按照人类年龄推算大概16岁  
Tom人类少年，17岁，意外闯入结界和Asa相识  
Freddie血族，按人类年龄推算大概21岁，Asa名义上的监护人  
Thomas相当有威望的血猎，但一直被部下吐槽和吸血鬼之间不清不楚的，23岁

Tom迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看见天花板上亮晶晶的吊灯在眼前晃啊晃的，带出一阵模糊的虚影。他费力地眨了眨眼睛，视野这才慢慢清晰起来。少年灵动的眼睛左右转了转，脸颊边蹭到的枕头柔软的不真实。他消化了一下过分奢侈的装潢和太过中世纪的风格，最终得出一个不太好的结论：这里绝对不是他自己的家。

“噌”地一下直起身来，Tom警惕地打量着四周，一个好听的声音这时冷不丁地响起。“你醒了？”

Tom扭头，看见一个看起来和自己年纪相仿的男孩儿坐在不远的角落，正翻着放在腿上的一部厚厚的很有年代感的书。Tom眯了眯眼睛，室内不算太明亮，距离的关系他看不清对方脸上的表情，但是那人的语气透露出一种浓浓的倦怠和无聊。Tom大着胆子下床往前走了几步，问道：“这是哪？”

“Butterfield庄园。——不过我猜你也不知道这是哪。”

“啪”地一声，男孩儿合上了书。Tom看见他白皙的手抚摸着墨色书的封皮，强烈的色差让他的心突然跳得有点超速，不过17岁少年很快就忽略了这些。Tom一向有超出常人的乐观和快速适应任何环境的能力，他的直觉告诉他对方没有敌意，所以他露出一个大大的微笑走得更近了。“你在看什么？”

他走到坐在藤椅上低着头的男孩儿面前，对方这时终于抬起头了。Tom一时被那双漂亮清澈的过分的蓝眼睛摄住了呼吸，晕乎乎地想着：这家伙是人类吗？怎么会有眼睛长得这么好看的人？

“oh God......你不是人类吧......”Tom没忍住说了出来，下一刻突然觉得这样的措辞好像不太礼貌，连忙摆出道歉的姿势，“sorry，我不是——”

“你怎么知道我不是人类？”少年惊讶地挑了挑眉，说出来的话却让Tom大脑顿时当机。人类男孩儿睁大了双眼不知道该怎么回复，这个眼睛很好看的家伙是在开玩笑吧？是吧？他愣愣地想着。但对方可并不能猜透他的想法，男孩儿转了转眼睛，问：“你是血猎吗？”

“什么？”Tom不太确信自己听到的是个什么词汇，“你说什么？”

男孩儿挑了挑眉看他一脸茫然的表情，无趣地撇了撇嘴说：“好吧......我就说血猎工会还不会没人性到雇佣童工的地步。——所以你是怎么进来的？”

“进来哪？”Tom简直一头雾水，不明白上一个问题还没搞明白怎么这么快又换了话题，“不等等，你到底是谁？不是人类是什么意思？还有......血猎工会？那又是什么东西！”

好奇心让他忍不住抛出了一连串问题，对面的少年皱了皱眉说：“你不是知道了我是吸血鬼吗？”

“......！——什么？？！”

“吸血鬼。”他不厌其烦地重复了一遍，又不敢置信般看着Tom，“不是吧，连这个都不知道你是怎么通过结界的？”

“......结界？”Tom好像终于抓到了点重要线索，他想起来了。自己之前明明是一个人在野外探险的，没想到迷路又加上遇到暴雨，眼看着天色越来越暗，只好随便找了个地方过夜，没想到睡了一觉醒过来就在这个鬼地方？

“我根本不知道什么结界啊。”Tom无辜地睁大眼睛看着他，那样子看起来都要哭出来了。下一秒他看见男孩儿的眉毛深深地皱起来。

“damn it。”他小声嘀咕了一句，头痛地揉乱了额前的发，果断地起身绕过Tom向门走去。Tom吓了一跳下意识抓住对方的手，“嘿！你要去哪？”

“......”对方不自然地挣了挣，没料到这个人类的力气大得很。他索性放弃了，烦躁地呼出一口气，“去找Freddie。你这个样子一看就不是血猎工会的人......啧，他要是知道我擅自把什么都不知道的人类带进庄园不知道要怎么生气呢。”

“Freddie？”Tom跟着他走，完全没有松手的意思。刚握上的那一瞬间对方不正常的低体温让他愣了一下，随即想起来这个男孩儿是吸血鬼的事实。不得不说Tom Holland确实有对一切事物接受良好的能力，就这么短短一小会儿已经完全承认了有这样一种超越常识范畴的物种存在了。

而且还出乎意料地挺招人喜欢的。他悄悄看了眼蓝眼睛男孩的侧脸。

对方完全没发现他的小动作，边冷静地推开门边回答：“我的监护人。虽然只比我大了几百岁，还没有任何血缘关系。”

“几、几百岁？”Tom觉得自己有点站不稳，这句话的冲击对于一个人类来说确实有点大。他忍不住端详了下蓝眼睛男孩儿的脸，小声问了句，“那你多大了啊？”

“九百多......？也可能是一千？谁知道呢......这种麻烦的东西一向都是Freddie帮我记的。”男孩儿满不在乎地回答，拉着Tom穿梭过雕花纹饰的复古廊梯，“不过按照你们人类的算法，他说我大概是16岁左右。”

“那你比我还小一岁。”Tom开口。他低下头看了一眼两人交握的双手，终于忍不住问：“呃、我还不知道你的名字是......？”不知怎的，他有点紧张。

“Asa Butterfield。”干脆利落地回答。

Asa。Tom在心里细细地念着这个名字，露出一个灿烂的微笑看着旁边的人：“我叫Tom，Tom Holland。”

Freddie觉得今天的下午茶安静得有点不正常。

可能最主要的原因是Asa没有捣出什么乱子？他啜了一口散发着袅袅热气的红茶，满足地眯了眯眼。但是下一刻这样来之不易的宁静氛围就被打破了。

“Freddie！”Asa直接推开他房间的门，这个举动让脾气温和的Freddie皱了下眉。“说过多少遍了Asa，进房间前先敲门。”

“sorry，不过——特殊情况。”Asa耸耸肩，拉过身后的Tom，心虚地冲Freddie眨了眨眼，“有个人类——”

“......WHAT？”Freddie愣了好一会儿才僵硬地转了转头看向Tom，Tom一脸尴尬地打了个招呼。“嗨......？”

“Asa Butterfield？！”Freddie放下茶杯，不敢置信地看着抬头望天的Asa，“你怎么能把人类带进庄园？这违反了公约你知道吗？要不是你年龄不够你会被抓的！”

哇哦，吸血鬼内部也有法律约束啊。Tom还有闲暇想这些问题。他摸了摸鼻子，隐约听见Asa小声嘀咕着“我就知道”一类的抱怨话，但在Freddie话尾落下的瞬间立马消音，摆出一副端端正正的严肃样。

“听着Freddie，这不是我的错。”Asa解释着，“他晕倒在结界边缘，我以为他是血猎工会那边的人......”

“血猎工会不会雇佣未成年人。”Freddie难得有这么强硬的时候，他打断Asa，“而且解释一下Butterfield，你为什么会在结界边缘游荡？”

糟糕。Asa后悔得恨不得咬下自己前一刻的舌头，但是现在狡辩显然不是个好时机。他不动声色地继续说，试图掠过这个话题：“这个等会再说——但是Freddie你要知道，结界是不允许普通人类进入的，这是当初双方定下的规则不是吗？所以我才以为他是血猎那边派来的人，他一直不醒我还以为工会高层出了什么事呢......但现在看起来，这家伙就真的只是个普通人。”

Freddie这下不说话了，皱着眉眼神转到了Tom身上，Tom大大方方地任他看，心里倒是一点不发虚。他也在打量着眼前按人类年龄看的话分明只能当Asa哥哥的吸血鬼，不得不说，难道吸血鬼们的基因都这么好吗？他不由在心底赞叹了一下对方那张好看的脸，但是眼睛没有Asa漂亮就是了......他悄悄地又把视线投到身边的少年身上，那人正因为一时的转移话题成功露出小小的松了口气的表情，察觉到Tom的眼神有些疑惑地看过来，Tom连忙心虚地转头。

Freddie不发一言，双手交叠在一起放在膝盖上，就这么皱眉盯着Tom。半晌后他终于疲惫地揉了揉额角开口：“我去联络高层，和血猎工会那边联系，让他们把你接回去——好吗？”他的语气完全没有面对Asa时的严厉了，温和得就像个邻家哥哥。Asa忍不住翻了个白眼。

Tom听到那个询问时才反应过来Freddie是在跟自己说话，他点了点头努力做出一副沉稳的样子，说：“没问题。”虽然Freddie看起来相当无害的样子，但是Tom还是不太放心。他是个吸血鬼诶......万一想要吸我的血怎么办？他竭力把担忧和小小的胆怯压下去，不能在气势上输掉。

但是在面对Asa的时候就完全没有考虑过这些，他自己显然没有意识到这件事。

Asa听到这个安排皱了皱眉，实在忍不住开口：“为什么要联络血猎？Freddie，我们完全可以自己把他送出去。”

“Asa！别再给自己惹上更多麻烦了。”

Freddie看着眼前的吸血鬼少年真切地感到头痛，他呼出一口气接着说，“血猎高层和我们之间的和平公约还没建立多长时间......你要知道，虽然绝大多数是赞同合作的，但是也有那么一小部分，并不认为我们是无害的。你在结界边游荡太多次的话总会引起不必要的怀疑。”

“呵，结界的不牢固分明是他们的过失。我们为什么要背锅？”Asa的语气变得越来越咄咄逼人，Tom察觉到气氛好像一瞬间紧张起来了。他不安地看了一眼Asa的蓝眼睛，虽然还是惊人的漂亮，但现在那里好像正酝酿着一场风暴一样。

“你明知道，要是联络高层的话，责任就会落在我们这边。他们会说是我们私自越界带回了人类！”Asa轻嗤了一声接着道，“可能还有更恶毒的说辞等着你呢......”

“好了Asa，别再说了。”Freddie隐晦地看了一眼Tom，提醒他还有外人在这里。Asa动了动唇，终于皱着眉停下了，双手环胸一脸不爽地又小声补充了几句，“都说我们是素食主义了......那帮家伙怎么这么烦。”

“只是一小部分。并不是所有血猎都这样。”Freddie温和地提醒他。Tom看着这位吸血鬼抱歉地冲他笑了笑，接着开口道，“接下来让Asa陪你在庄园里呆一会儿吧，我们会召开紧急会议，不久后就会有人来带你回去的。”

“那大概要多久啊？”Tom心一动，忍不住问了句。

Freddie抿了抿唇看着茶杯里自己的倒影，露出一个柔软的笑，Tom这才发觉他颊边有两个小酒窝。“我保证，天黑之前你会完好无损地回去的。”

天黑之前吗？

Asa偏头看了看窗帘遮掩下渐暗的天色，心底莫名其妙地闪过一抹失落。

Arno紧张地把手放在裤子边侧蹭了蹭，站得笔直，甚至有点刻板的僵硬感。也不能怪他这么紧张，第一次跟着高级血猎们穿过结界来和吸血鬼高层洽谈，这种经历他绝对会铭记一辈子的！

“准备好了？”漫不经心的低沉男声在他面前响起。Aron抬头，忍不住眼前一亮。眼前的金发男人是在血猎组织颇具盛名的Thomas Sangster，能和Sangster前辈说上话让他整个人激动得不得了。“准、准备好了！”哦天哪你怎么可以结巴！！Arno恨不得扇自己一巴掌。

Thomas看起来倒并不在意的样子，男人掠过他坐在会议厅的椅子上，皱眉盯着手表，手指无意识地敲击着桌面不知道在想些什么。Arno僵在原地不知道该干嘛，身后一个干练的女性轻轻捅了捅他，Arno转头，那是Anna，也是一位出色的前辈。对方用眼神示意他们也该落座了，于是他选择了一张椅子坐下。

当会议室里的钟表指向正下方时，吸血鬼们出现了。Arno觉得一瞬间浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他看着苍白脸色的异类们入座，同时不能不注意到坐在最前方的那个好看的吸血鬼温和的眼神。要是没人告诉我的话，谁不会以为这只是个普通人类呢？他在心底感叹了下，忍不住多分了一点注意力给他。但是坐在他身旁的同伴Anna突然狠狠拧了一下他的腰，Arno吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，把一声痛呼硬生生压下去。愤怒地看向Anna，女士耸耸肩，无声地用口型做出“我不是故意的”。

骗人！这怎么可能不是故意的？！！要不是迫于场景Arno早就要出声反驳了，这时候Thomas凉凉的，不带丝毫感情的声音传过来：“希望你还记得我们是来做什么的。Mr.Arno。”他的声音实在是过于冰冷了，Arno不自觉打了个寒颤，正襟危坐：“yes，sir！”他小声回答，同时不由在心里赞赏这位前辈的敬业。他没看见Anna悄悄冲Thomas做了个鬼脸。

不过也幸好他没看见。

Freddie没注意那边的异状，强迫自己忽略自从进入会议室以来就一直黏在自己身上的目光。以相当公事公办的口吻诉说了突发事件的始末，最后他清清嗓子说：“大概就是这样，希望血猎工会能够协助我们。”

“......我们怎么知道不是你们把那人带进来的。”沉默了一会儿，有人阴阳怪气地开口了。不出所料。Freddie想起了Asa的话，有点佩服这时候还能走神的自己。

“谁知道你们不是想把他变成血仆。普通人类是进不去结界的，除非是我们血猎工会的人，或者是已经被同化的......”话尾没有说完，但意思已经太明显了。

Freddie浅浅皱了下眉，语气也冷了下来：“这位先生，和血猎高层一同制定公约的都是我们这边相当有影响力的人物，相信你们那里也是同样。而在制定的时候双方就已经全面了解过了，相信不会有人不知道我们在座的成员都是素食主义者。”

他的话很委婉，但意思也很明确。制定公约的时候你根本就没资格出席，现在这里有太多比你更有发言权的人，他们都还没说什么呢哪里轮得到你对我们指指点点？

Arno看着出言阴阳怪气驳斥的那人脸渐渐涨红了，似乎还想再说些什么。但是Thomas打断了他。金发男人双手交叠在一起放在桌面上，十分冷静地看着Freddie开口：“我们会加固结界，这样的事情不会再发生第二次了。”

Sangster前辈？！他刚刚是在帮吸血鬼们说话？Arno震惊地望过去，Anna摸了摸鼻子一副见怪不怪的样子。Thomas没理会自己部下的这些小动作，他挑了挑眉环视了一圈血猎们，“有问题吗？”

有问题也不敢有了。在座的暂且还没有人敢挑战Thomas Sangster的权威。

Thomas满意地轻轻呼出一口气：“那么就这样吧。我会分一部分人去结界那边准备。okay？”他说话时眼睛就没离开过Freddie。

Freddie微微扭过头回避视线，“......no problem。”

“合作愉快。”Thomas勾起唇角露出一个微笑。

Arno状况外地眨眨眼，不敢置信自己的前辈就这么三言两语把这个会议打发了？虽然行事风格的确很雷厉风行没错，但是他怎么一直在帮对方说话啊？？？Arno简直满肚子的问题要问，下意识地看向Thomas坐的椅子。“Sangster前......辈？”

他简直要被眼前的景象惊呆了。

Thomas当着后面那么多没来得及离开的血猎的面就这么拉住Freddie的手腕，后者皱眉挣了挣，低声说：“放开。”

“你去哪？”Thomas没放手，直直地盯着他看。Freddie叹了口气：“回庄园。”其他同来的吸血鬼们都走光了，这应该是他唯一感到庆幸的事了。Thomas Sangster意外地在这些方面会很顾及他的感受。

“那我和你一起回去吧。”Thomas面不改色地说出了让身后一众像Arno一样的，第一次参加这种场合的血猎们跌破眼镜的话。Arno简直要尖叫出声了：oh my god！！谁能告诉他这是什么发展？？？！！！

“你去干什么？”Freddie皱眉。

“那个孩子还在你们庄园，我要去接他啊。”Thomas理直气壮地说。Arno听见身旁一脸冷漠看戏样的Anna小声嘀咕了一句，“嘿，这可比之前那些蹩脚的借口像样多了。”

之前？？？还有之前？？？！！Arno的眼睛惊恐地张大到不能再大的地步。

“......我会把他送到结界那里的，不需要你刻意来接。”Freddie义正言辞地拒绝，手腕在Thomas手里转了转，有些不耐烦地说，“所以，Mr.Sangster你可以放手了吗？”

Thomas没理他，若有所思地看着在自己手心里攥着的吸血鬼白皙的手腕，“你瘦了？”他皱起眉。

“......”Freddie简直对他跳跃式的思维无言以对，“不，没有。”他生硬地回答，试图抽身。

Thomas似乎是思索了一下，接着就在众人见了鬼一样的目光中把另一只手伸到Freddie面前：“补充一下营养？”他相当认真地看着Freddie以相当认真的口吻这么说。

Arno觉得自己要晕过去了。

虽然血猎的体质不会被吸血鬼们同化......但是前辈你这行为实在是刷新我的三观啊！？？？？？

Freddie耳尖蔓延上一抹红，他干咳了两声努力让自己显得有气势点，“我记得我刚刚才在会议上说过，我是素食主义者，Mr.Sangster。”然而金发男人只是挑了挑眉继续盯着他。

半晌后Freddie终于放弃似地说：“okay......我会带你回庄园的好吧？不过你先松手行吗......”说到最后已经完全听不清他的声音了。

Thomas耸了耸肩：“好吧。”但他的声音里完全听不出来遗憾，反而一副计划得逞的样子。“Anna，组织大家去加固结界。”他走之前还不忘发号施令。

直到两个人在Freddie的传送阵发动后离开，连同Arno在内的许多新人们还是一副幻灭的样子。Arno一脸僵硬地指了指Thomas离开的方向，颤颤地问嘀咕着“麻烦”的Anna：“前辈......Sangster前辈他们一直，是那样的吗......？”

Anna怜悯地看了一眼受到惊吓的伙伴们，语气中的幸灾乐祸几乎要掩藏不住：“习惯就好。这样的事以后还多着呢。”

“以后别在你手下面前动手动脚。” 

进入传送法阵之前，Freddie颇为冷淡地剜了Thomas一眼，只是那眼神实在没有平时来得犀利，反而掺杂了些不为人知的羞恼。

Thomas微微笑了一下，“我尽量？”

“你——”

Freddie简直被这个无法无天的血猎气得眼前发黑，“你能不能正经点……”

明明是人类中首屈一指的强大存在，却总是这副玩世不恭的态度，Freddie根本没有办法应对Thomas这样软硬不吃的性格，只好加快脚步，一副眼不见心不烦的架势。

Thomas笑了一下，没说什么。看着前面Freddie的背影，眼神却渐渐凝重起来。

他不认为结界出问题这件事是个意外。

该好好肃清一下内部了，免得那帮老家伙太过得意忘形。

毕竟这可是他们好不容易才维持下来的平衡局面。

“哇，你好厉害……”

Tom面露惊讶地看着Asa操控自己的游戏机，那是他随身带着的。Asa刚才带他转了一圈这座庄园，两个十七八岁的男孩子很快就感到了无聊，Tom这时候十分庆幸自己带了游戏机。

“这是什么？”

当他把游戏机拿出来的时候，旁边的Asa探过头来，好奇地问了一句。

“你居然不知——啊，对哦……”

意识到对方并不是人类的Tom硬生生止住话头，清了清嗓子，把游戏机递给Asa，指着开机键，“按一下那个。”

Asa皱着眉，犹豫地戳了一下。看见屏幕亮起来的瞬间，他差点把游戏机扔出去。

“你施了什么魔法？！”

“哇哇哇……小心一点！”

Tom惊魂未定地抓住游戏机，这才松了口气，“这叫科技，我哪会什么魔法……”

“人类的玩意儿？”

Asa这才平静下来，有点好奇地看着Tom手里的游戏机，Tom看了一眼，递过去。

血族少年犹豫了一下。

“哎呀，它又不会吃了你，”

Tom直接把游戏机塞过去，自己凑近了点，头发正好拂在男孩耳边，弄得Asa有点痒地缩了一下。

“我给你示范。”

人类男孩兴致勃勃地抓过他的手，轻轻按住游戏机上面的按钮。

“看，这个是移动，这个是加速……”

Tom这么给他示范了一阵，Asa也没有一开始那么慌乱了，两个人便兴致勃勃地玩了一会儿，然后Tom发现，这家伙简直就是个bug啊！

“啊啊啊……我又输了…,”

男孩哀怨地看了Asa一眼。血族少年有些得意地勾起唇角，“你们人类的东西一点挑战性都没有。”

“不玩了……”

Tom简直被打击得体无完肤，神情颓靡地趴在桌子上，Asa看他一副可怜兮兮的样子，想了想，把游戏机放下。

“起来，带你去个好玩的地方。”

“好玩的地方？”

Tom抬头，疑惑地看他。

Asa只是有点狡黠地笑起来，“去了你就知道了。”

两个人前脚刚离开没多久，庄园的传送阵就再次启动，渐渐显现的身形赫然是Thomas和Freddie。

“你这个阵要加固一下了……”

Thomas揉了揉太阳穴，不稳定的传送速度让他现在都有点犯恶心，Freddie倒是已经习惯了，只是狠狠用手背抹了一下自己的嘴唇，那上面有些不正常的红肿。

Thomas暗笑了一下，面上也不戳破，害怕真的把人惹到极限，淡淡地干咳了几声，“你家小鬼呢？”

“我让Asa带着Tom在原地等我。”

“Tom？”

“那个人类男孩的名字，”

想到对方清澈见底，像只幼兽一样不掺任何杂质的目光，Freddie忍不住露出一个笑容。

“说起来他和Asa也就差不多大。”

“嗯哼。”

Thomas摸摸鼻子，没发表评价。

“我们去找他们吧。”

“好，”

看见男人终于有了点办正事的样子，Freddie很欣慰，可刚迈出一步，他就发觉到庄园内的异常，顿时神色一凛。

“发生什么了？”

Thomas太熟悉他这种表情了，顿使面色严肃起来，手不动声色地握住别在腰际的特质手枪。

Freddie半晌没吭声，神色却越来越凝重，Thomas实在按捺不住要再次开口的时候，血族青年却直接抓住了他的手腕，“走，我们得快点找到他们。”

“等等……你得告诉我到底发生了什么啊？”

Thomas安抚性地反握住他的手，“嘿，别紧张，你冷静一下Fred。”

Freddie这次很罕见地没有跟他计较称呼的问题，那双海一样蓝色的双眼充满了焦急和担忧。

“他们去了边际森林！”

“真没想到，你哥哥的房间里居然还有另一个传送阵……”

“废弃的罢了，”

Asa显然很得意，却压抑着心中的情绪慢慢跟他解释，“这是南部边界，和平条约本来定的是这里为人类和我们的分界线，但是分界阵法建立过程中出了问题，Freddie负责修缮，为了方便就在自己房间里作了个简易法阵……不过最后还是用了北部的那个就是了。”

“北部的是——”

“你进来那一个。”

Asa看他一眼，“如果没有血猎工会的通行符的话，普通人类是进不来的，你能出现在这里，就说明阵法又出问题了。”

“不知道是不是那群家伙又暗地里搞手脚……所以我才讨厌血猎。”

男孩后面压低声音碎碎念，瞥了Tom一眼，“不说别的了，边际森林好玩的地方很多，我带你慢慢逛，平时Freddie总不让我过来……”

Tom点点头，露出一个很开心的笑容。Asa看着他，突然就来了兴趣。

“我从最开始就想问了，你不怕我吗？”

人类少年眨眨眼，“你并没有伤害我呀。”

“万一这都是我装出来的呢？”

Asa撑着下巴看他，起了点恶趣味的心思，凑近他的脖颈，轻轻舔了一下。“忘了跟你说，我饿了很久了。”

身下的身体猛然一僵。

……糟糕，看起来玩的太过火了。

心里一闪而过懊恼，同时还有点莫名其妙的失落，血族男孩摸了摸鼻子，往后拉开距离，“别介意，我开玩笑——”

“我相信你不会伤害我的。”

Tom突然开口，有点紧张却依旧很友好的语调让Asa一怔，他看着男孩冰蓝色的双眼，磕磕绊绊地开口。

“所以……如果你现在很需要的话，我并不介意。”

Asa切切实实地愣住了。

一时间好像所有的声音都消失了，只有抑制不住的心跳声在胸腔内被无限放大。

“我发现了，你的传送法阵用的咒语都太高深了吧……”

被传送到边际森林的Thomas揉揉太阳穴，把刚才那阵未消散的的眩晕感挥去，Freddie看他一眼，挑了挑眉没说什么。

“你能感应到那孩子吗？”

Thomas自讨没趣，揉揉鼻子，看向旁边的血族青年。

Freddie点头，他在收养Asa的时候就和他订立了血契，因而能感应到男孩，不过这个情况Asa并不知道，否则一定要跟他闹起来。

“算算他也快成年了，不知道封爵——”Thomas试探性地看了Freddie一眼，换来对方一个冷冷的瞪视。

“和你无关的事不要管那么多。”

说完，他就径直一个人向前走去，完全没有再搭理Thomas的意图。

“啧……”

血猎摇了摇头，Asa Butterfield果然还是他一如既往的雷区。

踏着步子跟上去，识趣地不再挑起不该谈论的话题。

而另一边的气氛就没有这么压抑了。

“哇塞！”

Tom感觉自己完全置身于另一个世界了！——不对，好像这里本来就是另一个世界……

“我说的没错吧！”

Asa显然非常得意，血族少年坐在一棵高树的枝桠上，向下弯了弯腰伸出手，“抓着我。”

Tom想也不想，把手覆在了男孩的掌心。

人类的体温又暖又热，摸起来柔软又富有生机，Asa的心跳又漏了一拍，心里暗恼了一下，自己这是怎么了……

“Asa？”

Tom疑惑地叫了他好几声，这才唤回男孩的神智，他咳了几声，赶紧把Tom拽上来。

“这里好美啊……”

人类男孩自觉地坐在他旁边，望着一望无际的森林感叹道。Asa的视线却无意识地落在他身上，从鼻梁到嘴唇，蔓延到被一层薄薄的衣领遮住的脖颈……

糟糕，怎么越看越——

男孩如梦初醒般地收回目光，暗暗吞了下口水。

喉咙中泛起的渴意却怎么也无法忽视，Asa是没有尝过人类的血液的，从很小的时候他就被Freddie带回庄园，而Freddie又是个典型的素食主义者，Asa便也跟着他行为，从来不碰人类。他当然知道即使是在和平条约已经签订完成的现在，还是有不少家伙背地里搞手脚，饲养血仆。他自认自己说不上多喜欢人类，但也不屑于这些同族的做法，可现如今……

他居然想咬一下Tom的脖颈。

“Asa……Asa！”

“呃……啊？”

耳边清亮的喊声让他回过神来，这才发现自己又想得出神了。有些懊恼地咬了下嘴唇，Asa转头飞快地瞥了Tom一眼，神色有点怪异。“什么？”

Tom眉毛皱了一下，直觉他的行为很古怪，但又说不上哪里不对劲，只好把这些心思暂且放在一边，给他指出自己的发现。

“你看那边——”

“哪里？”

Asa心不在焉，草草扫了一圈，什么都没发现，Tom看他这副样子有点不满，鼓着脸凑过来，“你找错啦，是那边才对……”

男孩凑得太近了，Asa几乎都能感受到他脸上细小的绒毛，拂在脸上痒呼呼的，却并不令人觉得讨厌，反而激起他更近一步的渴望。

……忍住，你千万不能……

喉咙里干渴的感觉越来越无法忽视了。

“你看见了吗？”

Tom偏偏这时候转过头来，这个傻乎乎的人类好像完全不知道自己已经越过雷区了一样，一双清澈的棕色眼睛里满满都是自己的样子，惶惑的，不知所措的，那样肮脏地渴望着……

Fuck！

他再也忍受不住了，冰蓝的双瞳中一闪而过灼目的猩红，男孩猛地拽过人类少年，对着他的侧颈一口咬下去！

“唔……！”

Tom瞪大眼，完全没反应过来发生了什么，只觉得被对方咬住的地方散发出异常的滚烫，男孩很不舒服，抬手推他，“A……Asa……”

不知道怎么回事，平常他的力气明明是很大的，可现在却好像被缓慢抽干了一样，身体愈发绵软无力，到最后几乎是只能软倒在血族少年怀里。

Asa已经完全感受不到周遭了，男孩冰蓝的瞳色逐渐变得浑浊起来，吮吸的动作好像已经成为本能，他将怀里的猎物搂得越来越紧，死死禁锢着。

血族少年从不知道，人类的血液是如此温暖甘甜。

这让他上了瘾般地无法自控，只想把他揉碎了融入自己的血骨之中，再多，再多一点——

后颈突然传来剧烈的痛意，紧接着眼前开始迷迷糊糊地发黑，Asa后知后觉地反应过来自己被人袭击了，可是他根本移动不了半步，甚至连转头都做不到。

意识消散前的最后，他只听到一抹冷酷的男声。

“够了。”

“住手！”

“你要包庇他？”

Thomas的手枪就抵在Asa后颈，男人的手动也不动，只微微偏了偏头，给了Freddie一个前所未有的冰冷眼神。

血族青年一怔，似乎突然间才反应过来，这家伙是个血猎，并不是自己的同类。

Freddie硬生生扯回有些堵的心绪，死死盯着男人的手枪，“是又怎么样？”

Thomas沉默地看着他，两人僵持一阵。最后他叹了口气，将手枪收回来。

“我原以为你很理智。”

血族青年和他擦肩而过时，Thomas低低地开了口。Freddie脚步顿了一下，没说什么，把Asa从他手上小心地接过来。

Thomas沉默地看着他一连串动作，讽刺地笑了下，“这下好了，我没办法再帮你小事化了。”

Freddie僵了一下，“我不知道你在说什么。”

他低头，手有些颤抖地想要把Tom从Asa怀里扯出来，但无奈血族男孩抱得那么紧，Thomas上前一步，硬生生把气息微弱的Tom拽出来。

人类少年脖颈上的牙印清晰可见，Freddie别开头。

“我们得解决这个，Freddie。”

Thomas沉默许久，还是咬着牙开了口。

“如果你不想要Asa成为第一个违反和平条约，并为之而受到处罚的家伙的话。”

——FIN

*续篇有缘再见，血族系列的开篇结束了


End file.
